Ace Combat Electrosphere: Mario versus Dision
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Mario battles Dision, and enters Electrosphere. Will he survive the battle? Non canon to AC3, but a parallel story to Toads Legacy. One shot.


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Mario is a property of Shigeru Miyamoto of Nintendo.  
Ace Combat is a property of Namco.

* * *

The year is 2050.

Mario, as a spy of Mushroom Kingdom, follows Abyssal Dision going to Antartica in his XFA-24B Apalis Beta. But as he reveals that Dision is a true form of Tabuu, and a leader of both Subspace Emissary, Ouroboros, and Antartica Mafia, he decided to shoot at him.

He shoots first set of missile at Dision's X-02B Wyvern Deluxe.

"What? Missiles incoming?" Dision said frighteningly.

Mario's missiles have dealed some damage to Dision. Dision then said "Ergh, now you done it!"

Mario then fires missiles again at, and again dealed certain amount of damage to Dision.

"For what purpose... who would... such a... crap... it was just a little later... if only you... weren't there. The world is... the world is...! ...gee, I can't remember. If that's so, why do that sort of erasing!?" Dision said in thrust.

"WHO ARE YOU, ANYWAY!? Crap! GEE, in here... in here, I CAN'T HELP IT." Dision again said angrily.

"Something is a goal... who... would do this to me... but at this late hour..." Dision said with coughs, before he turns himself into a virtual lane, before travelling into Electrosphere network. Mario then enters it.

"What happened? A disaster?" Mario commented before entering Electrosphere Network.

***ENTERING ELECTROSPHERE***

While in Electrosphere Network, Dision fires his missiles at Mario's XFA-24B Apalis Beta. Mario then evades quickly.

"Got one." Dision said as his vision blurred, rendering that the missiles hit at Mario.

"Whoa. Idiot. You dare? Try at me." Mario said.

Mario then shoot another sets of missiles, and deals damage to Dision.

"Ho ho ho, now you done it, again!" Dision said.

Mario then shoots more missiles at Dision, until Dision's aircraft gets destroyed. Dision evades quickly, and evades Mario's attacks. But Mario keeps the target at Dision, until the missile accuracy is completed. Dision then fires missiles at Mario. Mario then fires last missiles at Dision.

"Hgh? Argh!" Dision yelled. Dision's X-02B Wyvern Deluxe destroyed. His body gets exploded, and a white flash appears. Mario looked at the white flash, and enters it.

*Flashback*

"Is that it...!? You were... Simon... weren't you!?"

*End of flashback*

"...the search for survivors is being continued. However, although the retrieval of crashed aircraft is nearly complete, it has not yet produced any sign of survivors nor of remains. Until we receive some sort of new information concerning details about the incident through the finding and the results of the analysis of the flight recorder of the aircraft the mastermind of the incident was observed boarding, it seems that the mysteries of this battle will not be resolved."

The next day, Mario landed his XFA-24B Apalis Beta safely at the Mushroom Kingdom's famous airport, and many people happily looked at his return. Many news reported about Mario's survival.

"I am here."

"Mario has destroyed three terrorist organization, namely Subspace Emissary, Ouroboros, and Antartica Mafia, in the Electrosphere Network. Mario is alive!"

During interview, Simon said "You have survived the 'Electrosphere Network' and defeated against Dision. But unlike Nemo, you're a real human. Congratulations, Mario!"

"Thanks Simon. I hope there will be no war again, and our Mushroom Kingdom will be forever peace." Mario said.

"Thanks for your opinion. See you next time." Simon said before he finished the interview.

"See you." Mario said as he leaves the finished interview.

******Author's Notes:**This is a sequel to Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere, and is also to explore the future of Mushroom Kingdom. The final episode of Ace Combat 3 was placed in 2049, so I did a one-shot sequel to this.


End file.
